Love Under the Sakura Tree
by Harveste Starr
Summary: I leaned into Mikan’s face again, and slowly, very slowly, her lips met mine. It was pure bliss. For a heavenly minute, our lips danced...


Natsume walked against the sidewalk, and squinted up against the sky. It was sunny out. _Eh, why did I even come out here in the first place?_ Natsume thought. Earlier in the morning, when Natsume had gotten out of the shower, he had inspected himself in the mirror. He was surprised to find a hair on his chin. He felt very proud. He was the first one in his class to reach puberty, and finally, on his thirteenth birthday, he achieved it. As he was walking, contemplating this new development, he bumped into something and crashed to the floor. He knew nothing inanimate was in front of him; he would've sensed it. It had to be alive. He looked up and saw a brunette girl, with a flat chest, and chocolate eyes. She had fallen too, but immediately gotten up. "Oh, sorry Natsume, I was in a hurry to class." Mikan Sakura panted. It wasn't surprising she was scurrying to class; she was infamous in Gakuen Alice for being late to class. She had been running to class, to avoid being in trouble with Jinno-sensei, the schools' resident twenty-four seven, seven days a week, all month PMSey math teacher. He has a frog fetish, and has the lightning Alice. Natsume has the fire Alice, and Mikan has the Nullification and Stealing Alice. She quickly scurried off to class, and Natsume sighed. He went to sit by the Sakura tree.

Later that day…

Mikan Sakura huffed out of homeroom, her classes for the day finally over. She looked up at the sky, and smiled. It was sunny out. She walked over to the Sakura tree, where she knew Natsume would be. He had skipped classes again today. She wanted to give him a piece of his mind. _Gosh, he skipped again. I can't believe him, not only does he have the fire alice, and ALWAYS skip classes, but he's unbelievably hot, and his face is- NO!! BAD THOUGHTS, GO AWAY BAD THOUGHTS!!!! _Mikan waved her arms over her head, as if trying to wave away invisible thought bubbles. She had her eyes closed tightly, and she was moving around in an anime-like manner. Her head was whipped around by her fast moving head, and she was louder than an elephant with clogs on. ((My dad always says that about me, he's a jerk-off [pissed] )). She was stopped with abrupt hands upon hers. She opened her eyes to see Natsume holding her hands so she would stop moving. She blushed, thinking of her earlier thoughts, and turned her head away so he wouldn't see her blush. Natsume grabbed both of her wrists in his right hand, and used his left to grab Mikan's chin and make her look at him. Their faces were less then an inch apart, their noses almost touching. Both wanted to turn their head away, or close their eyes. They couldn't they were lost in each others' eyes. Mikan, with her brown eyes, and Natsume with his red ones. Their faces slowly got closer together, their lips a centimeter apart. Mikan abruptly said, "HEY NATSUME! YOU HAVE SOMETHING ON YOUR CHIN!!" ((Moment ruined)) Natsume brought his hand to eye-level and slapped his forehead. "Baaaaka!" He said to Mikan. "Carebears, you have no tact." He continued. "Hey, Natsume, what does tact mean?" she questioned. Then it sunk in. "NATSUMEEEEE!!! YOU PERVEEEEEEEEEERRT! YOU PEEKED AT MY PANTIIIIIEEEEES!!!" she shrieked. Natsume turned then turned away from Mikan, and smirked. She lunged at him, and landed on him. He was surprised, he usually didn't do this. The last time she had, they ended up in an awkward pose. He hoped this time would be like that, he really enjoyed. She pinned him onto the ground, her knees on his legs, her hands on his shoulders. "You're a big pervert, you know that, Natsume? Also, LEARN MY NAME!" she yelled.

Natsume's POV

My ear drums were going to burst. When I'd finally had enough of her mumbling, I easily turned over and pinned her below me, in the same pose she had had me in seconds ago. She immediately stopped her ranting and looked at what I was doing. I leaned in very close to her, inches away from her. I put my lips by her ear, and nibbled slightly. An even bigger blush then what she had before crept up to her face. She tried to get away, but I wasn't having any of that. I leaned into Mikan's face again, and slowly, very slowly, her lips met mine. It was pure bliss. For a heavenly minute, our lips danced. Hers against mine, and mine against hers. We were one. At first, she was reluctant to kiss me back, but her lips gave in against mine. _She tastes like strawberries… _Natsume thought, fully tasting Mikan's lips. Her mouth parted slightly, and I took the chance. Out tongue's met inside her mouth, and they too danced. We broke the kiss after our minute to catch our breath.


End file.
